1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to circuitry for data links.
2. Description of the Background Art
High-speed data links are used to communicate data between devices in a system. Serial interface protocols have been developed at increasingly fast data rates for such data links.
On-die instrumentation (ODI) has become increasingly important for high-speed data links, particularly when off-chip probing may not reveal the exact receiver waveforms. ODI provides visibility to the receive side data after equalization. Using ODI, an eye-opening view of chip performance may be obtained so as to assist in configuring the receiver for optimum data sampling.